La Familia de Seto Kaiba
by Sonia Hernandez
Summary: Seto es diferente. Nadie sabe de su pasado... Nadie sabe de su pérdida. Porque ella era su única amiga, a quien juró proteguer. Y jamás se imaginó, volverla a ver. El tiempo se detuvo cuando él la reconoció, sentada detrás de un escritorio de la Corporación Ilusiones de las Cartas, estaba ella.
**La Familia de Seto Kaiba**

Seto Kaiba se hallaba sentado en su escritorio tranquilamente, estudiando sus cartas. Detuvo su mirada en el Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-¿Seto? – Mokuba entro a la oficina sin previo aviso-. Hermano, hay una mujer al teléfono.

-Vale – Cogió él teléfono, Mokuba se sentó frente a él-. Habla Kaiba, ¿Qué quiere?

- **Seto Kaiba... hace años que no escucho esa voz...** – La mujer al otro lado de la línea sonó sorprendida-. **La recordaba más... ya sabes, infantil.**

-No ha respondido mi pregunta – Seto perdió la cordura-. ¿Quién es? ¿Y qué quiere?

- **¡Agh! No te amargues** – Ella también perdió los cables, luego se calmo-. **Relaja, Seto.**

Pronuncio el nombre con gran rigidez, Kaiba negó.

-Si no respondes, trancaré y no te contestaré.

- **Vale, ya...** \- La mujer sonó resignada-. **De todos modos no me importa.**

-¿Quién eres? – Dijo con voz fría-. Eres amiga de Maximilian Pegasus.

- **No** – Ella sonó insultada-. **No soy amiga de ese gilipollas.**

-Hagamos algo – Kaiba habló-. Si no me dices quien eres rastrearé tú llamada.

- **Haz lo que quieras Kaiba** – Dijo con toda calma-. **No me importa.**

-Lo haré ahora mismo – Seto tiro el teléfono. Dejando a la mujer hablando sola-. Mokuba rastrea la llamada.

-Si

Mokuba fue a su habitación anotando en su computadora el número de teléfono.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Seto! – Grito Mokuba desde su habitación, el mayor corrió al lugar.

-¿Qué pasa, Mokuba?

-La mujer con la que has hablado es la Presidenta de Ilusiones de las Cartas – Seto tragó saliva-. La misma empresa que creo Los Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules.

-¡Oh por Dios! – Seto corrió por hacia la puerta, bajo las escaleras hasta la sala cogió el celular. Marcando apresuradamente el número de la Empresa-. Guardia, dile al chófer que prepare la limusina.

-¿Dirección? – Pregunto el hombre listo para marchar.

-Empresa Ilusiones de las Cartas.

-Si señor – El Guardia se fue.

Luego el móvil de seto sonó de nuevo. El atendió.

- **Cariño, veo que has cumplido con tú promesa** – Dijo una voz que obviamente Seto reconoció.

-Te dije que lo haría – Sonrió-. ¿Y cómo te enteraste?

 **-Estoy en todos lados, Kaiba** – La mujer al teléfono rió-. **Ven... que te espero.**

Seguido de un sonido agudo. Seto furioso guardo su Samsung galaxy s6 y caminó fuera de la Mansión.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba en su limusina de camino a la "Empresa Ilusiones de las Cartas". Llegaron a un extraño portón negro, un guardia vestido de uniforme plateado con una rosa roja se acercó.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy Seto Kaiba y quiero entrar – Dijo y él guardia sonrió.

-La Señora lo está esperando, vaya cuanto antes – El guardia les permitió el paso, a lo que Seto le pareció sospechoso.

El auto se detuvo frente a la Empresa gigantesca y lo hicieron entrar. Entró en el Elevador con un guardia y este marco el piso treinta.

Cuando hubo llegado, el hombre lo condujo hasta una puerta doble con los pomos de oro y completamente blanca. Al lado había un código de números y el hombre marcó el código, inmediatamente las puertas cedieron y mostró una oficina.

De paredes blancas y pulcras, con una caja fuerte gigante al final y estantes con millones de libros. Al fondo estaba un escritorio con una silla volteada hacía el ventanal, que dejaba entrar la luz del atardecer.

-Señora, Seto Kaiba está aquí – La voz del hombre tembló.

 _-Al parecer estar en su presencia es horrible... ¿Por qué será?_ – Pensó Seto.

-Vete – Exclamo una voz femenina y el guardia, luego de una inclinación se fue-. Toma asiento, Kaiba.

-No estoy para juegos, ¿Quién eres?

-Tan arrogate como siempre Kaiba... en eso te pareces a tú padre.

-Gozaburo no es mi padre – Dijo-. ¡Dime de una vez quien eres!

La silla dio vuelta y mostró a una hermosa mujer, tenía la melena castaña clara y los ojos de un azul intenso. Se levantó y mostro su uniforme de empresa, nada especial. Solo unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca manga larga y altas botas blancas.

-Bienvenido, Kaiba – Dijo ella y le indicó que se sentara.

-¿Quién eres? Tú voz se me hace familiar – Luego de pensarlo, abrió los ojos como platos y la miro. Ella sonrió-.

-Tú eres...

-Si, Seto – Volvió a comentar, divertida-. Yo soy aquella mujer que juraste proteger antes de que naciera Mokuba, soy aquella mujer que abandonaste en medio de la Guerra por Kaiba Corp. Soy la mujer que amaste.

A Seto se le vinieron miles de recuerdos a la cabeza. Mientras la miraba desconcertado.

-Te busqué luego de tomar en control de Kaiba Corp, desapareciste del mapa.

-Fui herida por ti – Respondió la castaña-. ¡Tú casi me dejas morir!

-Te dije que corrieras y no hiciste caso – Replicó él y ella rió, era una risa falsa y amargada.

-Lo hice, y cuando corrí hacia ti. Tomaste de la mano al mocoso de Mokuba y me dejaste sola... ¡Fueron 5 malditos años!

-¡¿Por qué no me buscaste?!

-¡Porque creí que yo no te importaba!

-¡Naomi, claro que me importas! ¿No lo entiendes? Juré protegerte, a ti y a Mokuba – Dijo él y se le acercó, le acarició la mejilla con suavidad-. Nunca apareciste y eso nos puso tristes. Ganar un duelo sin ti animándome... fue una tortura.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Naomi, yo nunca mentiría – Eso no era del todo cierto-. _Por lo menos a ti no_ – Susurro lo último, con algo de suerte ella no lo escucharía.

Y no lo hizo.

-Seto, lo sabía – Susurró ella y él la cubrió con sus brazos, en un tierno abrazo que duraría eternamente-. Sabía que no me dejaste de querer. Te quiero Seto, te quiero tanto – De alguna manera, el pecho de Seto se humedeció, él bajo la mirada y la vio, ella estaba llorando de felicidad-. Luego de años, nuevamente nos encontramos.

Seto se sintió mal, muy mal... le había echo daño a _ella_ esa mujer que le había jurado al mismísimo Dios proteger con su vida. Le había fallado.

-Lo siento, Naomi – Replico él-. Fue mi culpa.

-Fue de ambas – Alegó ella con una sonrisa dolida-. Tú por dejarme y yo por no buscarte.

-Te quiero, Seto.

-Yo también te quiero, hermana – Y luego de decir eso, a Seto le entró la calidez del amor, por fin... ¡Ella era su hermana! Su hermana gemela.

Naomi Kaiba, hermana gemela de Seto Kaiba y por ende, hermana mayor de Mokuba. Desapareció en la lucha de Kaiba Corp y luego de años, sin que nadie lo supiera, ella tomó el control de la Corporación Ilusiones de las Cartas y de esta manera. Supo que Seto Kaiba, estaba vivo.

######

¡Yupi! Se que está corto, pero... es falta de inspiración...

Dedicó este fic a mi tía _**María Cenen Hernández,**_ ya que es TREMENDA OTAKU y seguidora de Yu-Gi-Oh!

No olviden seguirme en Instagram: _**Autora Sonia**_ y en Twitter: _**SoniaKatyHerna2**_

O también pueden escribirme a mi correo electrónico: __ _ **soniakatyhernandez.2016 gmai**_


End file.
